KKPCALM25/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM25-Imaginary prince Nata.png|How the girls imagine prince Nata before seeing him KKPCALM25-Newspaper prince Nata targeted.png|Elisio decides to go after prince Nata KKPCALM25-Prince Nata watches Yukari.png|Prince Nata watches Yukari KKPCALM25_Prince Nafa kissing Yukari's hand.jpg|Prince Nata kisses Yukari's hand KKPCALM25-Reaction to prince Nata kissing Yukari's hand.png|The girls react to prince Nata kissing Yukari's hand KKPCALM25-Yukari often gets marriage proposals from princes.png|Yukari often gets marriage proposals from princes KKPCALM25-Akira stops Yukari from leaving with prince Nata.png|Akira stops Yukari from leaving with prince Nata KKPCALM25-Akira baffled by prince Nata's challenge.png|Prince Nata's challenge baffles Akira KKPCALM25-Yukari amused by prince Nata's challenge.png|Prince Nata's challenge amuses Yukari KKPCALM25-Yukari petting Pekorin.png|Yukari petting Pekorin KKPCALM25-Ciel wonders if they shouldn't just let Yukari go.png|Ciel wonders if they shouldn't just let Yukari go KKPCALM25-100m race, Akira vs. prince Nata's horse.png|100m race, Akira vs. prince Nata's horse KKPCALM25-No breaking the rules.png|The girls won't allow prince Nata to break the rules KKPCALM25-Karate chop, Akira vs. prince Nata's assistants.png|Karate chop, Akira vs. prince Nata's assistants KKPCALM25-Singing, Akira vs. prince Nata.png|Singing, Akira vs. prince Nata KKPCALM25-Decorating, the girls cheer on Akira.png|Decorating, the girls cheer on Akira KKPCALM25-Decorating, prince Nata wants to break down KiraPati.png|Decorating, prince Nata wants to break down KiraPati KKPCALM25-Yukari asks Akira to dance.png|Yukari asks Akira to dance KKPCALM25-Yukari & Akira dancing.png|Yukari & Akira dancing KKPCALM25-The girls think Yukari & Akira look like a real princess and prince.png|The girls think Yukari & Akira look like a real princess and prince KKPCALM25-Prince Nata interrupts Yukari & Akira's dance.png|Prince Nata interrupts Yukari & Akira's dance KKPCALM25-Yukari ignores prince Nata.png|Yukari ignores prince Nata KKPCALM25-Prince Nata tries to lift Yukari.png|Prince Nata tries to lift Yukari KKPCALM25-Prince Nata stumbles.png|Prince Nata stumbles while trying to lift Yukari KKPCALM25-Yukari&Akira watch as prince Nata falls in the pool.png|Yukari & Akira watch as prince Nata falls into the pool KKPCALM25-Wet prince Nata challenges Akira again.png|Even dripping wet prince Nata challenges Akira again KKPCALM25-Akira tries to talk with Yukari.png|Akira tries to talk with Yukari KKPCALM25-Yukari runs away from Akira.png|Yukari runs away from Akira KKPCALM25-Ciel tells Akira to speak up.png|Ciel tells Akira to speak up KKPCALM25-Akira worried about Yukari.png|Akira is worried about Yukari KKPCALM25-Ciel brings Akira and Yukari back together.png|Ciel brings Akira and Yukari back together KKPCALM25-Yukari&Akira listen to Ichika's idea.png|Yukari & Akira listen to Ichika's idea for chocolate macarons KKPCALM25-Yukari&Akira working together hesitantly.png|Yukari and Akira work together hesitantly KKPCALM25-Yukari&Akira working together.png|Yukari & Akira working together KKPCALM25-Ichika asks Yukari and Akira to deliver the chocolate macarons.png|Ichika asks Yukari and Akira to deliver the chocolate macarons KKPCALM25-Akira tells Yukari to be honest with her.png|Akira tells Yukari to be honest with her KKPCALM25-Yukari and Akira dodge Elisio's attack.png|Yukari and Akira dodge Elisio's attack KKPCALM25-Elisio appears.png|Elisio appears KKPCALM25-Chocolat ready to protect Yukari.png|Chocolat ready to protect Yukari KKPCALM25-Chocolat caught in Elisio's spikes.png|Chocolat caught in Elisio's spikes KKPCALM25-Chocolat tells Elisio to stay away from Yukari.png|Chocolat tells Elisio to stay away from Yukari KKPCALM25-Yukari hears Chocolat say she loves her.png|Yukari hears Chocolat say she loves her KKPCALM25-Yukari catches Chocolat after she breaks free.png|Yukari catches Chocolat after she breaks free KKPCALM25-Yukari crying.png|Yukari crying KKPCALM25-Chocolat holds Yukari.png|Chocolat holds Yukari KKPCALM25-Elisio's Noir Miroir part 1.png|Elisio's Noir Miroir KKPCALM25-Elisio's Noir Miroir part 2.png|Elisio's Noir Miroir KKPCALM25-Monster of the week.png|Episode 25's card monster KKPCALM25-Ciel returns Yukari's Sweets Pact.png|Ciel returns Yukari's lost Sweets Pact KKPCALM25-Macaron&Chocolat combi attack.png|Macaron & Chocolat combi attack KKPCALM25-Chocolat Macaron attack.png|Chocolate macaron, with extra nails KKPCALM25-Yukari tells prince Nata she won't go with him.png|Yukari tells prince Nata she won't go with him KKPCALM25-Prince Nata tells Akira to make Yukari happy.png|Prince Nata tells Akira to make Yukari happy Cure Parfait Birthday.jpg|This episode's ending card celebrating Cure Parfait's birthday Other wall_kira_25_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM25.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes